Elf
Elf Traits Your elf character has a variety of natural abilities, the result of thousands of years of elven refinement. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Your constitution score is decreased by 2. Age. Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. Alignment. Elves love freedom, variety, and selfexpression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others’ freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. Size. Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Keen Senses. You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, short sword, short bow, and longbow. Trance. Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. (The Common word for such meditation is “trance.”) While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Elvish is fluid, with subtle intonations and intricate grammar. Elven literature is rich and varied, and their songs and poems are famous among other races. Many bards learn their language so they can add Elvish ballads to their repertoires. Sub races High Elf Haughty and noble, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and even other elves, high elves non the less are creatures of elegant beauty, sublime charm and wit. Native to the lands of Fae, the High Elves often set up court in places where the border between the mundane world and the fae world is thin and blurred. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the sorcerer spell list. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write two extra languages of your choice. Sylvan Elf Sylvan elves are elves that have made the mundane world their permanent home, severing ties with the land of Fae. They dwell in nature, and are often demure secretive and reserved compared to their other elven brethren. Non the less, they maintain some of the lightheartedness of other fey, and are known to hold magnificent parties. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Nimble footed. You ignore difficult terrain. At home in the trees. Your climb speed is equal to your walking speed when climbing trees, vines or other plants. In addition you have advantage to Strength (Athletics) and Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks to climb or otherwise move in trees and foliage. Extra skill or proficiency. You gain proficiency with either the Animal Handling, Nature, Stealth or Survival skill, or with the herbalism kit or one musical instrument of your choice. Category:Races